


Setelah Terkunci Lalu PDKT

by emmaauricula



Series: Tsukihina Week 2019 - now (contribution/meriahkan) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Dinner, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou Can't Play Volleyball, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaauricula/pseuds/emmaauricula
Summary: Hinata Shouyou tidak percaya ramalan seperti ayahnya-Hinata Shintarou. Namun saat dia terkunci berdua dengan wakil kapten klub yang paling ditakuti, Shouyou ingat bahwa ayahnya bilang: peruntunganmu dua terendah hari ini.Tsukihina Week 2019 - Day 1: Locked in a room





	Setelah Terkunci Lalu PDKT

**Author's Note:**

> Female Hinata Shouyou. Shouyou jadi adik kelas (anak kelas 1 SMA). First year Karasuno jadi senpainya Shouyou (kelas 2). Second year Karasuno jadi kelas 3. Ennoshita jadi kapten klub dan Kei wakil kaptennya.
> 
> Karakter yang dipakai dari kisah Haikyuu by Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Cerita ini fiksi, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi.
> 
> Cerita ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan Tsukihina Week 2019. Enjoy!

Terlalu mempercayai ramalan memang tidak baik, tapi menyepelekannya jauh lebih buruk. Pagi ini sebelum pergi latih tanding, ayahnya-Hinata Shintarou sudah memperingatkan bahwa keberuntungan Shouyou ada di peringkat dua terbawah. Shouyou diminta hati-hati dan membawa penangkal sialnya. Tapi dengan santainya Shouyou mengibaskan tangan lalu pergi menyalami kedua orangtuanya seperti biasa. Shouyou tidak tahu bahwa kesialan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Shouyou terjebak di dalam gudang peralatan bersama seseorang yang paling ditakuti, Tsukishima Kei-wakil ketua klub voli SMAnya.

Kejadian ini bermula dengan cukup magis. Sebagai wakil kapten, Kei adalah orang terakhir yang memastikan bahwa inventaris sudah kembali sempurna. Apalagi mereka baru latih tanding dengan sekolah tetangga di kandang sendiri, jika tidak dipastikan, bisa saja ada alat yang rusak atau kehilangan yang tidak diketahui. Maka dengan enggan pun Kei melakukan pengecekan terakhir. Kei sengaja menahan pintu dengan kursi _single_, sebab dua minggu yang lalu ada kerusakan kecil pada pintu yang menyebabkan setter arogannya terkunci dan baru bisa diselamatkan dari luar.

Saat sedang mendata, Shouyou mendatangi lapangan indoor dengan maksud mengabari Kei bahwa anggota tim sudah jalan menuju warung makan milik Tanaka senpai untuk acara makan-makan bersama.

Saat masuk, Shouyou pikir kursi yang ada di samping pintu belum dimasukkan ke dalam, maka dengan inisiatif tinggi Shouyou menggeretnya masuk. Kei yang sedang menungging karena memeriksa jumlah papan nomor, mendengar suara kursi ditarik sontak menoleh ke arah manajer timnya yang masuk dan pintu yang bergerak ke arah dalam.

"TAHAN PINTUNYA."

Kei berteriak agar shouyou segera berbalik menahan pintu. Sayang Kei lupa, refleks seseorang bisa saja terlambat. pintu gudang olahraga tertutup.

"_Ugh_ gawat."

Kei kedengaran frustasi, membuat Shouyou yang memang pelaku dari terkuncinya mereka berdua panik. gadis itu berbalik dan mencoba mendorong pintu agar terbuka, sayangnya tidak.

"Sudah Hinata-san, percuma."

Kei menggeser kursi yang dibawa Shouyou agar tidak ada satu lintasan dengan pintu masuk.

"Pintunya rusak dari dua minggu lalu."

Kei menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi untuk pembalik skor.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu para idiot itu sadar kita tidak ada."

Mendengarnya bahu Shouyou jatuh. Mereka terjebak dan ini semua salahnya.

"Maafkan aku _senpai_. aku sudah seenaknya memindahkan kursi tanpa tahu ... kalau pintunya rusak."

"Sudah tidak apa. Begitu perut mereka terisi mereka sadar kok kita menghilang."

Kei melepas kacamatanya. Gudang peralatan itu cukup pengap kalo pintu ditutup dan panas tubuh sisa latih tandingnya masih bersisa sampai membuat lensanya beruap.

"Ah, apa kau bawa ponsel? Ponselku ditinggal di ruang klub."

Shouyou mengangguk dan segera saja mengaduk-aduk tasnya membuka dari satu kantung ke kantung lain dan dia menemukannya di saku dalam tasnya.

Begitu coba diaktifkan, batere ponselnya habis.

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Kei dijawab raut kiamat adik kelasnyanya. _Situasi inikah yang disebut sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga? _

"Habis ya?"

Shouyou mengangguk dan ia segera menunduk minta maaf. Melihatnya Kei jadi bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Jika dia tertahan bersama teman satu timnya dia bisa saja meluapkan kekesalannya dengan bicara seenak dahinya.

Tapi dia terjebak bersama perempuan, adik kelasnya bahkan dia yang dimaksud adalah kecengan Kei meski tidak diperlihatkan.

_Ah_ entah skenario picisan apa yang saat ini dibayangkan dalam kepala manajer junior timnya itu. Walau tidak terlalu memperhatikan, kurang lebih Kei tahu bahwa manajer junior pengganti teman seangkatannya Hitoka Yachi, ini agak heboh, penghayal, dan dua kali lipat mudah panik dibanding Yachi-pendahulunya.

Sekarang manajernya itu terjebak bersamanya, kapten tim yang terkenal bermulut pedas, seram, dan orang dengan urutan paling akhir untuk didekati. Kei bisa bayangkan tugas tambahan yang harus dia lakukan: menenangkan hewan kecil yang ketakutan itu melelahkan, tapi membiarkannya begitu saja Kei mana tega.

"Ah harusnya aku dengarkan ucapan papa untuk bawa _power bank._"

"Sudahlah, percuma menyesali yang sudah terjadi. Nih, kau bisa duduk di sini, aku mau coba cari sesuatu untuk bikin tanda."

"_Senpai_ mau buat sinyal sos? seperti di film film? Aaaaa _sugoi_."

Kei menyentil dahi Shouyou. "kebanyakan nonton film, dasar anak kelas satu."

Kei menunjuk ventilasi di sebrang posisi mereka.

"Kita akan kabur lewat sana. Badanmu lumayan kecil pasti muat lewat sana."

"APAA? Tapi kalo jatuh bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu sampai lompat turun, dadah-dadah juga cukup."

Kei lalu mencari sesuatu di etalase yang memuat berbagai perkakas. Kalau tidak salah dia pernah dengar Kageyama menyimpan senter, sebab saat Kageyama tercunci dia memberi sinyal keluar dengan menggunakan senter kecil yang tergantung pada gantungan bola voli yang dibelinya saat kejuaraan nasional tahun lalu. Dengar-dengar, setelah itu Kageyama sengaja meninggalkan senternya di sana karena paranoid terkurung lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah bakayama menaruhnya di sini ... ah ini dia."

Kei lalu memasukkan senternya ke dalam saku dan bergerak ke lantai di bawah ventilasi. Dia menggeser beberapa palang agar ada cukup ruang agar dia bisa meletakan kursi pijakan. Setelah cukup Kei menarik kursi dan melepaskan _jersey_ yang dia pakai untuk Shouyou.

"Ikat itu di pinggangmu, kalau sudah selesai beri tahu aku."

Shouyou menatap heran _jersey_ milik wakil kapten klubnya. Buat apa?

"Belum kamu pakai? Bukannya perempuan selalu histeris kalau dalamannya kelihatan? Ayo pakai, biar kau merasa aman saat nanti naik ke bahuku."

Aah Shouyou baru paham. Buru-buru dia mengikat lengan jersey kei dan memastikan roknya berlipat lipat untuk menghindari pakaian dalamnya terlihat.

"Senpai aku sudah selesai."

Tanpa menoleh kei berjongkok di depan kursi. Bahasa tubuh yang dipahami Shouyou agar dia naik ke bahunya. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran, Shouyou mengatakan permisi karena badannya berat. Setelah kedua kakinya menempel di bahu Kei, lalu dia berusaha berdiri dan naik ke atas kursi. Shouyou jelas ketakutan karena saat mereka berdiri, titik beratnya tidak stabil. Apalagi wakil kaptennya ini cukup ramping, Shouyou takut mematahkan tulang punggungnya.

"Fyuh." deham Kei begitu kedua kakinya berada di atas kursi. Setelah merasa cukup punya fondasi, Kei mulai berdiri dan Shouyou bisa merasakan tubuhnya terangkat.

"Apa kau bisa mencapai ventilasinya?"

Kei bertanya sambil menunduk, tidak mau membuat Shouyou berpikir dia mengambil keuntungan dari posisi mereka berdua.

"Sedikit lagi _senpai_."

Shouyou menekan puncak kepala Kei sebagai pegangan membuat kacamata yang dipakainya menjadi miring.

"Angkat kakimu sampai sampai, Hinata-san."

"Tapi nanti bahu _senpai_ ..."

"Itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti sekarang naik saja." biar sampai.

Baru saja Shouyou mau menyangga lututnya di bahu Kei, pintu terbuka dari luar. Hinata Shintarou ayahanda Hinata Shouyou muncul dengan tampang seseorang yang habis dipaksa berlari.

"Shouyou ..."

Shouyou yang masih ada di bahu Kei menoleh "Papa ..."

Shintarou yang terpanggil malah bergerak masuk dan menyebabkan pintu yang tadi dibukanya bergerak ke arah dalam.

"TAHAN PINTUNYA." ucap Kei dan Shouyou berbarengan.

Kei hampir menemukan dua peristiwa yang sama kalau saja hHnata Shintarou tidak memanjangkan kakinya dan menahan celah pintu yang tinggal sedikit. Shintaro bernapas lega. Dia kemudian mengambil satu boks kayu yang ada di samping pintu untuk mengganjal agar pintunya tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Kei dan Shouyou yang dari tadi diam di tempat baru merasa lega setelah Shintarou mengamankan pintu bermasalah itu.

"Hinata-san, aku akan turun dari kursi tolong pegang kepalaku."

Shouyou menurut dan melingkarkan tangannya di kepala Kei membuat Kei kelihatan seperti ditempeli gurita yang membelitnya secara erat.

Begitu Kei turun dari kursi dia menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan sampai ketinggian di mana Shouyou bisa turun dari pundaknya dengan aman. Setelah Shouyou turun, Kei terlihat kehabisan napas dan sulit mengais udara. Untuk saat seperti itu Shintarou mendekat dan meletakan tangan kei di bahunya.

"Terima kasih telah melindungi putriku."

Kei menoleh dengan mata setengah terbuka. Senyumnya miring tapi dia kelihatan puas dengan usahanya. Kei dipapah keluar gedung olahraga. Kei hanya kekurangan oksigen akibat ruang tertutup dan kepanasan karena perlu dibebani Shouyou. Tepat setelah Kei mendapatkan irama napasnya, teman satu timnya berdatangan ke gedung olahraga.

"Tsukki kau benar-benar terkurung HAHAHA." kata seniornya yang bernama Nishinoya. Kei banyak disindir khas anak laki-laki.

Melihatnya Shouyou jadi merasa bersalah, sebab penyebab kesalahan ini adalah dirinya.

"Noya senpai, Wakil kapten Tsukishima ..."

"Iya aku kurang hati-hati tadi. Setelah ini aku akan mengubah jadwal pemeriksaan terakhir untuk piket menjadi dua orang."

Shouyou menatap punggung Kei yang terasa besar waktu itu. Wakil kapten timnya ini terkenal bermulut tajam dan mudah memberikan ucapan sadis, makannya Shouyou tidak percaya bahwa baru saja kesalahannya ditutupi. Kei menoleh, satu jarinya diletakan di depan bibir. Tanda agar Shouyou tutup mulut. Shintarou yang tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya baru saja melakukan tindakan heroik. Hanya bisa menepuk bahunya dan berterima kasih.

"Kalian membungkuskan bagianku dan hinata-san kan?" tanya Kei pada timnya yang dibalas cengiran.

"Sialan dasar sapi."

"Kau sih telat, kalau milik Hinata-san tentu kami sisihkan."

"Dasar diskriminasi."

Shintarou terbatuk, "kebetulan mamanya Shouyou baru masak banyak karena kemarin Shouyou bilang tim voli sekolahnya akan memenangkan latih tanding hari ini. Bagaimana kalau nak wakil kapten ikut om dan Shouyou untuk makan malam bersama?"

Seluruh anggota tim terutama nishinoya dan tanaka mengatakan "EH" panjang bersamaan.

"Om kita bercanda om, bagiannya Tsukki juga kita bawa kok."

Shintarou tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak apa, sekalian berterima kasih tadi Shouyou sudah dijaga iya kan nak wakil kapten?"

"I-iya om."

"Ayo Shouyou kita pulang. Seniornya shouyou juga kalau mau ikut bisa ikut kami pulang, mobil om muat enam orang, sepuluh kalau maksa."

"Beneran om?" kata Nishinoya yang langsung disikut Enoshita.

"Gak usah om, perut kami sudah penuh. iya kan teman-teman?" Enoshita memberi tatapan '_jawab iya guys_.'

Kei tertawa kecil. Ya ampun dia harus traktir kapten enoshita nanti. _Well_, di antara para idiot voli di timnya, cuma Enoshita yang peka bahwa kei menaruh perhatian pada manajer barunya itu. Tidak terlihat karena Shouyou termakan bualan kakak tingkat soal wakil kapten galak dan sadis. Membuat gadis itu terus-terusan ketakutan dan merasa tidak aman tiap kali harus berkomunikasi dengan Kei.

Awalnya Kei menganggapnya sebagai hal mengganggu karena membikin lama. Tapi lama-kelamaan Kei melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang lucu dan ia kadang, memperhatikan gadis itu kalau ada kesempatan. Kemudian Enoshita menyadarinya.

Saat keduanya terkurung dalam gudang, kepala Kei sebenarnya sangat pening. selain karena dia tidak biasa berada di lingkungan dengan oksigen tipis, dia juga dag dig dug karena gadis yang dia suka terjebak bersamanya di ruang sempit.

Akal pikirannya nyaris putus kalau saja dia tidak membayangkan wajah manis Shouyou saat dia tersenyum bukan ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Gimana nak wakil kapten, mau ikut makan bersama kami?"

"Ayo _senpai_, makanan Mamanya Shouyou enak sekali loh."

"Karena om dan Hinata-san memaksa, sepertinya saya tidak punya pilihan."

"YEAY."

Shouyou bersorak dia kemudian menarik tangan Kei agar berdiri dan kemudian mengapit tangan ayahnya untuk pulang. Kelakuannya yang masih kekanakan sungguh khas anak kelas satu.

"Senpai kami permisi ya." sahut Shouyou.

Gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa di belakangnya anggota Tim voli Karasuno merasa panas dan kesak karena Kei memberikan mereka wajah mengejeknya yang biasa. _Maaf ya aku selangkah lebih maju dari kalian. _

** _Memang benar kata pepatah pelangi muncul setelah hujan, PDKT lancar setelah terkunci di gudang. SAH. _ **

**END**.


End file.
